Cephorus Septim III
Emperor Cephorus Septim III (5E 296–5E 350), also known as Cephorus the Kind,The Second Septims was the Jarl of Solitude and the fourteenth Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire after the death of his grandmother Marlena Septim.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Fourth Edition Biography Early life Cephorus was born on 296th year of the Fifth Era to nobility family.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Fifth Edition A member of the Second Septim Dynasty, her younger brother, Claudius who is an skilled General. Just like his brother, Cephorus was an skilled General and become royal family from the nobility gamily, which his father Talian Septim become Jarl of Solitude in 5E 295, the year before Cephorus was born. He spend his childhood as one of the most successful and kind child in Tamriel. Jarl of Solitude At the some time, his father was the Jarl of Solitude in Skyrim and Cephorus was become the Jarl after his father's death in 5E 307 and Cephorus becomes her grandmother Empress Marlena Septim's successor. Over the course as Jarl, Cephorus was cared as the most popular Jarl in Solitude and Skyrim, despited that he was an Imperial, not and Nord. Two years later, the rule of Cephourus caused him to not cared anymore, but abdicated the throne of Jarl. His successor is somehow unknown, but his brother Claudius, maybe become the Jarl. Emperor With her grandmother's death on 5E 318, Cephorus arrived at Imperial City to be crowned Emperor Cephorus Septim III, which at aged of twenty-two, the youngest monarch in Cyrodiil—possibility succeeding Marcella Septim's aged at twenty-six. By 5E 321, Cephorus's reign is notable for the peaceful state of the Empire, with no major revolts or military incursions during this time, and for his governing without ever leaving Cyrodiil. While his brother, Claudius was also successful Imperial General.Brief History of the Empire, Book IV The brief reign was marred by financial difficulties and his inability to assert his authority over the Imperial army. A revolt by the Penitus Oculatus in 5E 347 essentially find to someone to marry multiple times, finally he married a fellow nobility women by the name, Agrissia, from the Cenilius family. Personal life and Death With Cephorus's reign of thirty-two year reign, Emperor Cephorus III had struggles to bore a child, he later married Agrissia only to her death of childbirth the year before Cephrous. With his brother to inherited the throne, Cephorus leaves a mild legacy. The Penitus Oculatus commander said that "The Emperor don't marry and so, we did what we best to prusade him to married before his dynasty collapsed." With the possibility to reduce a child to succeeded Cephorus, but he died in 5E 350, with Agrissia died pervious year due to childbirth compliticitions. Cephorus was later succeeded by his 51-year-old brother, Claudius III. Trivia *There's no information that Cephorus Septim III begin or really rule Solitude, but had a little information that his father died, took rule and have the only two years of his reign as Jarl, as other sources claimed that he ruled more than two. *A bust of Cephorus III is displayed in the Imperial City Palace of the Imperial City. The bust is viewable in , which might description of Cephrous III's appearance. Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Emperors of the Cyrodiilic Empire Category:Nobility Category:Septim Bloodline